Juiblex
| reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = Chaotic evil | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = Chaotic evil | challenge3e = 20 | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = Chaotic evil | challenge35 = 19 | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = Chaotic evil | challenge5e = 23 | class5e = | refs5e = }} Juiblex ( }} ), known as the Faceless Lord, was a demon lord and lord of oozes and shapeless things. He was a lesser deity and one of the triumvirate of the Lost Gods of the Underdark (the other two being the Elder Elemental God and the Dark God). Description The Faceless Lord often appeared to be a 9-foot-tall (2.7 meters) cone of slime striped with black, green, brown, yellow, and gray. At other times, he was nothing more than a pool of animated ooze. In all forms, Juiblex was covered in pulsating red eyes that could look in any and all directions. Spawn of Juiblex were the look-alikes of the demon lord himself. Personality Juiblex was the least complicated of the demon lords in that his only plans were destruction and ruin and he cared little for intrigue. Combat Juiblex could crush and absorb those he caught up in his acidic pseudopods. His amorphous body was difficult to damage. Most weapons barely harmed him and blunt weapons were just useless. Worse though was his powerful acid that consumed or ruined nearly everything that touched him. Juiblex could spew forth green slime at foes and summon both oozes and demons to aid him in battle. Usually the oozes or tanar'ri kept his enemies busy. Abilities Juiblex spoke Abyssal and Common and used telepathy. He also had blindsight and darkvision. Realm Juiblex resided in the Slime Pits, where he drove out all but the slimes and oozes that were found there. He dwelt in the 222 layer of the Abyss with Zuggtmoy, known as the Lady of Fungi. Cult of Juiblex Juiblex cared little for worshipers but nonetheless had an unorganized cult of followers. If he knew of his followers at all, he did nothing to reward them. Most of his followers were slimes, oozes, and jellies. He was also worshiped by some aboleths (who believed Juiblex provided the moist environment most appropriate for their slimy skin) and insane humans. Some demons, particularly hezrou, swore him fealty and retrieved victims for him to feed on. Juiblex's domains were Chaos, Corruption, Evil, and Ooze. His symbol was that of a pseudopod dripping slime. Relationships Juiblex constantly tried to take over Zuggtmoy's holdings, causing friction between them. Most demons loathed Juiblex. They viewed him as a threat only when they stood in his way, so most left him alone. Other It was reported that Juiblex was not actually a tanar'ri but rather an aspect of Ghaunadaur made to increase worship. Appendix Appearances ;Novels: *''Archmage'': A demon with a description matching Juiblex was present with the demon hordes attacking the dwarves at Gauntlgrym. Further reading * References Category:Demon lords Category:Tanar'ri Category:Inhabitants of the Abyss Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Lesser deities Category:Deities Category:Sexless Category:Inhabitants of masculine gender